Secret Santas
by DragonheartRAB
Summary: It's Christmas time and Erik discovers that he has a Secret Santa trying to put him in the holiday spirit. The question is, who is it?


**As, promised, I have posted this little one shot as a Christmas present to all of you wonderful readers out there. I will warn you that this is terribly fluffy, but I hope that you will like it anyway. Also, for those of you who care, I actually did make Jesus Christ Superstar! I was cast as a disciple, aka chorus, but I was actually really happy to make that since I knew that getting Mary Magdelene was basically impossible and after rather pathetic call backs, I was very happy. So I hope you will enjoy this little fluffy one shot!**_  
_

_Secret Santas_

If there was ever a place so busy and cheerful in all of Paris, it was certainly the opera Populaire during Christmas. No one loved the hustle and bustle of the Yuletide season than the ballet rats. What could be better than the infinite boughs of garland and holly that lined to banisters, arches, entrances, and staircases, or the great trees that stood in the foyer, or, most importantly, the gala that followed Christmas Eve's performance. Yes, everyone who resided within the Populaire's walls could not wait for the season to approach. All, except one.

Deep in the cold, dark, damp cellars of the opera, the Phantom of the Opera sat immersed in his music, hopelessly trying to concentrate on a new composition. Christmas was such a pointless holiday. It only served to make him miserable with constant reminders that he would always be alone on a day of family of friends that he seriously lacked, not to mention the ceaseless noise of the holiday rush and off-key carolers was terribly distracting. Every year Erik wished that Christmas would stop in its attempts to drive him insane and every year he ended up wishing the same thing again. As his head began to throb with frustration, a more soothing thought entered it. Perhaps he could make some use out of this holiday. What if it could be spent with Christine? Maybe just this once, for her sake, he would emerge from his cavern and take her to dinner, and, though God would certainly smite him for it, possibly steal a kiss from her underneath the mistletoe. It would be a perfect Christmas, far to perfect to hope for. But there was no harm in asking, right?

* * *

Like a shadow, Erik loomed in the rafters watching the performers below rehearse for the Christmas Eve gala production of _The Nutcracker_. It was coming along quite well, but then again, it was a ballet, which meant that Madame Giry was directing it with an iron fist. _The Nutcracker_ could very well be the best production yet, not only from the ballet's excellence, but also because it ruled out all chances of Carlotta performing. The Phantom watched amusedly by Little Meg who was dancing the lead part of Clara. The role suited her well as she twirled and flitted about with childlike grace, her lace-trimmed nightdress swirling about her. Erik's heart fluttered as he caught a glimpse of Christine in her Sugar Plum Fairy costume. She was so beautiful in her purple tutu as her dark curls cascaded around her. Just then, a five-minute break was called and Christine went backstage. With ever-watchful eyes, Erik followed. To his dismay, she was met by the Vicomte de Chagney. 

"Bonjour Raoul, Merry Christmas!"

"And the same to you, Little Lotte. Christine, I was wondering if maybe you would honor me by joining me at dinner after the show."

'_Say no! Please say no!'_ Erik's mind cried.

"Oh Raoul, I'd be delighted to."

"Damn it!" Erik swore under his breath as his heart sank. God never failed to ruin his every chance for happiness. Sadly, he began the decent to his lair. "I hate Christmas," he muttered.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

There were only twelve days until Christmas Eve left and the corps was certainly feeling the pressure of the approaching gala. Erik watched from his box with a bemused look as the dancers slumped across the stage during morning rehearsal, but not without reprimanding from the ballet mistress. However, he was surprised by Little Meg's effort. It was obvious that the girl was exhausted from her labored movements and shadows under hey eyes, by still she strived to do her best and keep up with the demands of dancing in the lead.

But that was the least of his surprises.

Erik had slowly made the journey back home, barely paying attention to what lay before him. With grace, he leapt out of the boat and went to his study.

"What the hell!"

In the alcove of his study stood a Christmas tree that went to the ceiling of his ceiling. Candles sat upon the branches, which were covered with silver tinsel. There were no ornaments, not even a star for the top, until Erik's eye did catch a solitary, green ball on a middle branch. Attached to it was a small note written in green ink.

"_Joyeux Noël Monsieur le Fantôme, _

_Though I am mostly certain that you have not celebrated Christmas before, I hope that maybe a little help will help your spirit thrive this season. Peace and good will! Your Secret Santa._"

Whether this was an attempt at kindness or a foolish prank, it was certainly the first time that anyone had ever tried to get him in a mood for Christmas. _'Good Luck,'_ Erik thought, _'as if the fool who put the tree here thought that they could get the Devil's Child to celebrate the birthday of his sworn enemy.'_

However, the next day, after returning from a stroll around the Opera, Erik found that this "Secret Santa" had left yet another surprise. He almost fell off his gondola as he reached the portcullis only to find two large wreaths with giant red bows hanging from them. Again, another note was left, attached to a wreath. He ripped the note off and read it after entering through the gate.

" '_Greetings Monsieur Opera Ghost. I hope that in addition to the tree, these decorations will keep your Christmas spirit evergreen. Perhaps you might have an addition to your circle of friends this season. –Your Secret Santa.'_ Well, Secret Santa, you must be mad to sneak in here twice and assume that I have a 'circle of friends'." Erik then sat down on his throne-like chair, contemplating what to do with the tree when he realized that red ribbons had been added to its branches.

Erik soon discovered that this "Secret Santa" was annoyingly persistent and certainly not about to give up. The third day, the Phantom found boughs of garland and holly lining the walls, entrances to the carvers, and the organ. On the tree, new, red glass balls hung on the tree, and on one was tied a note.

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"_

Erik glared at the piece of paper. Why couldn't this person at least give him something useful? _'Well, whoever you are, you have succeeded in irritating the Opera Ghost with your blasted holiday spirit.'_

Erik soon became determined to catch his intruder, but somehow or other they always seemed to escape. However, Erik's dark opinion of his anonymous gift giver lighted upon the fourth day. Fearing to walk into his home and find another obnoxious green decoration, he was pleasantly surprised. Upon the organ lay a brown package. He opened it and found crisp sheets of paper with the staff lines already drawn in. Apparently this Secret Santa could be useful. Curiously, he picked up the note that fell out.

"Monsieur, I do hope that you have good use for this. Music is a great gift and I hope that it will be useful when composing.

-Fondly, your Secret Santa."

Now that Erik discovered that a Secret Santa could be quite useful, Erik tended to look forward to each day's gift instead of dreading them. On the fifth day, he found a pair of wooly, gray, homemade gloves and a matching scarf. The note lay inside a glove, accompanied with a felt snowman ornament.

"Monsieur,

may the warmth of a friend and these keep you warm during this cold season."

After giving up on trying to catch the intruder, Erik made a routine of taking a walk around the Opera, messing with the managers, frightening the ballerinas, and teasing the stagehands. As soon as Erik returned from his walk, he was immediately overwhelmed by the flowery scent that filled the air. Poinsettias filled every room; the bright red and white flowers lining all of the walls. _"What is it will all of these plants?"_ he wondered.

When the seventh gift came, Erik began to wonder if things had just taken a turn downhill. On the arch of every cavern and passage hung a small bundle of mistletoe. Again, he could not help but wonder why he ended up with so many Christmas plants. No note could be found, but on the tree was an ornament that looked oddly similar to a lover's knot. What intentions did this person really have?

Erik's doubts quickly vanished on the eighth day. As soon as he entered his domain, a sweet, warm scent rose to greet him. He followed it to its source. On the organ bench was a basket brimming with Christmas cookies. There were gooey chocolate chips, sugar cookies smothered in icing, and spicy gingerbread men. He took one of the gingerbread men and bit off a piece, absolutely delighting in its sweet cinnamon taste. A familiar piece of paper caught his eye.

"_What is the Christmas season without some cookies to go along with it?"_

That night, Erik sat by the fire with some Russian tea, thoroughly enjoying his latest gift. As he looked at the partially decorated tree, he could not help but wonder who was going out of their way to give him a Merry Christmas. Just the very thought that someone out there cared enough to do this made him feel like maybe he wasn't just there to merely exist. The idea that someone out there thought about him, cared about him, wanted to make him happy began to warm the cold layers of ice around his heart. Erik had taken a liking to this mysterious angel, and he was determined to meet her.

The following day, strands of paper snowflakes decorated the entire lair. Erik looked fondly upon the note._ "Let it snow and may all of your Christmases be white!"_ His Secret Santa had certainly turned his lair into a winter wonderland.

The tenth gift surprised Erik a bit. On the organ, he found a manger scene all laid out, complete with shepherds, wise men and animals. It was strange that this person should give someone like him a gift so full of religious significance. But there was something else that lingered in the porcelain statues that held a different significance as well. All of the pieces were certainly old; one of the sheep was even missing a leg. It must have meant a lot for the gift giver to give it to him. Besides, Erik had learned that it was the thought that counted, and the idea that anyone thought about him this much was a miracle in itself. However, he noticed that the manger was empty and no angel guarded the little statues.

'_Of course,'_ Erik thought, _' there are still more two more days before Christmas Eve. The child will come then. But what about the angel? What about my Christmas angel? Will I ever meet this person?'_

With that thought in his head, Erik sat down at his desk with a quill full of red ink.

"_Dear Secret Santa,_

_Thank you for all of your gifts and consideration. Will I ever be able to meet you and thank you in person?"_

He stopped for a moment, thinking before signing his name. With a small smile, he finished it. _"Sincerely, Erik".

* * *

_

The next day, while the Phantom was gone, Erik's admirer stole into his lair as always to place the old angel with the rest of the manger figures. To her surprise, a note with the familiar skull seal lay there for her. Anxiously, she read it. It was the first time that the Ghost had written back. Her eyes read over it in surprise. He had even signed it with his real name.

'_Oh God, he wants to know who I am!'_ It would be wonderful to finally come face to face, to reveal the feelings she had harbored for so long to her beloved specter. It was a beautiful thought that excited her and frightened her at once, but it was an opportunity that she could not pass up.

* * *

When Erik returned, he noticed that his Secret Santa had been here and she left the angel. Besides it was a note. 

"As it is your wish, it is my duty to grant it to you. Meet me on the roof after the gala."

So this was it. Tomorrow, after what would be twelve days of waiting, his angel would appear to him.

The twelfth day was an anxious one as Erik waited for the hours to slowly pass before the gala. He had never been this nervous in his life. To relieve his nerves, he went up to the roof, just to imagine what would happen hours from now. He could not help but wonder who it would be. Who would be clever enough to sneak down to his home without getting caught? And who on earth wanted to go through so much trouble?

When Erik returned home, he found that everything was complete. The star finally shined from the top of the tree and the baby Jesus was in place. All of the pieces were in place. The only thing left was for him to make a move. Nervously, he whistled "Silent Night" under his breath as he got ready for the gala.

The show had been a complete success. All of the performers shimmered in their fantastic costumes. Meg, of course, had outshined them all, dancing wildly like the joyous child she played. A full house had risen to applaud them graciously. However, the show was not over yet. The ultimate finale of the night was still left.

Erik thought that his heart would beat out of his chest as he approached the trapdoor to the rooftop. So this was it. Twelve days of waiting had finally come to this. Carefully, he lifted the hidden door and stepped out onto the roof. The Christmas spirit was certainly in the air as a light snow dusted the roof and faint echoes of joy resounded below them. In the corner, beneath the statue of Pegasus, stood a hooded figure. The night shadowed her face, and with his heart pounding, Erik nervously approached her.

"Hello?" he asked shyly.

"Erik?"

His heart leapt at the sound of her oddly familiar voice. She lowered her hood, revealing a girl with blonde hair and gentle brown eyes.

"Little Meg!"

"Yes Erik, I am your Secret Santa."

"I… How did you do all of this?"

"It wasn't easy. I had to steal so many things from the opera for decorations. The mangers even thought that you were behind it. It also cost me a fair bit of money and time. I mean, you have no idea how long those snowflakes took."

"But why Meg? Why did you do so much for me when most other could have cared less?"

His heart fluttered as her eyes took on a certain shimmer and softened. "Because I care about you Erik, a lot. It was about time for someone to try to make you happy. No one should ever be left out on Christmas, not even you Erik."

Her sweetness was too much. Tears of joy soon sprang from his eyes as he stared at his Christmas angel. Someone on this god-forsaken earth cared!

"Oh no, I never meant to make you cry! I only wanted to make you happy."

To her surprise, he smiled through his tears. "But you have Meg. You've given me the best Christmas I could have ever hoped for. How can I ever repay you?"

A wry grin appeared on her face as her eyes turned upward. "I'm sure I can think of a way."

Erik's eyes followed. Above them, on Pegasus's hoof, was tied a small bundle of mistletoe. Hesitantly, Erik met his mouth with hers, gasping lightly from the warmth of her soft lips that began to spread throughout his body. With blood pounding in his ears, he shyly parted her lips with his tongue, whimpering as her own reached out for his. More tears of joy fell, raining upon Meg's flushed cheeks and she could not help but smile into his kiss as he gave her the best present ever. Breathlessly the parted and Meg looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Erik," she whispered before kissing him again.

'_Merry Christmas indeed,'_ Erik thought.


End file.
